1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and in particular to a liquid crystal display device which is suitable for a portable telephone, a mobile electronic equipment such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistance), or the like and where the width of a non-display area can be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 is a plan view of one example of a conventional active matrix type liquid crystal display device. This liquid crystal display device is structured such that an active substrate 101 and an opposing substrate 102 positioned above the active substrate 101 are bonded to each other through a rectangular frame-shaped sealing member (not shown) and liquid crystal (not shown) is sealed inside the sealing member between both the substrates 101 and 102. In this case, the right side portion and the lower side portion of the active substrate 101 project beyond the opposing substrate 102. Hereinafter, these projecting portions are referred to as a right side projecting portion 101a and a lower side projecting portion 101b. Also, the sealing member is arranged along side edge portions of four sides of the active substrate 101 outside a display area 103 shown with a double-dotted chain line.
In the display region 103 on the active substrate 101, only one representative scanning signal line and one representative data signal line are illustrated in FIG. 11, but it is well-known that a plurality of scanning signal lines 104 and a plurality of data signal lines 105 are provided so as to extend in a row direction and in a column direction, respectively. Thin film transistors (not shown) and pixel electrodes (not shown) driven by the thin film transistors are disposed near crossing points of both the lines 104 and 105 in a matrix manner.
The right side end of each scanning signal line 104 is connected via a leading line provided on a right side thereof to an output side connecting terminal (not shown) of a semiconductor integrated circuit device 107 shown with a dotted line and mounted on the right side projecting portion 101a of the active substrate 101. Also, an lower end portion of each data signal line 105 is connected via a leading line 108 provided on a lower side thereof to an output side connecting terminal (not shown) of a semiconductor integrated circuit device 109 mounted on the lower side projecting portion 101b of the active substrate 101. In FIG. 11, only two of each of the leading wires 106 and the leading lines 108 which are positioned on both ends are illustrated.
The semiconductor integrated circuit device 107 serves so as to supply scanning signals to the scanning lines 104 and the semiconductor integrated circuit device 109 serve so as to supply data signals to the data signal lines 105. Joined to a right side portion on the lower side portion of the active substrate 101 is one end portion of a flexible wiring board 110. Then, input side terminals of the semiconductor integrated circuit devices 107 and 109 are connected to the flexible wiring board 110 via wiring (not shown) provided on respective portions of the active substrate 101.
However, in such a conventional liquid crystal display device, particularly, since the semiconductor integrated circuit device 107 is mounted on the right side projecting portion 101a of the active substrate 101, the width Wr of a non-display area on region outside the right side of the display area 103 is larger than the width W1 of a non-display area outside the left side of the display area so that a basic shape becomes asymmetrical left and right. For this reason, in a case of a portable telephone with such a liquid crystal display device, as shown in FIG. 12, the position of the display area 103 is shifted to the left side of a portable telephone main body 100, which results in deterioration in design. Also, the size of the active substrate 101 along left and right directions (widthwise direction) becomes relatively large and the size of the portable telephone main body 100 along the widthwise direction also becomes relatively large, which results in lack in portability. Incidentally, the width of the right side projecting portion 101a of the active substrate 101 requires 5 to 10 mm or so.
An object of the present invention is to reduce the width of a non-display area of a liquid crystal display device along both left and right directions (widthwise direction), thereby reducing the size of the entire liquid crystal display device along the widthwise direction.
According to this invention, there is provided a liquid crystal display device comprises:
an opposing substrate;
an active substrate which has a plurality of scanning signal lines, a plurality of data signal lines formed in a direction perpendicular to the scanning signal lines and a plurality of leading lines connected to corresponding scanning signal line, and which has a face opposed to the opposing substrate and one side portion which is not opposed to the opposing substrate;
a frame-shaped sealing member bonding the active substrate and the opposing substrate to each other;
liquid crystal disposed inside a region defined by the active substrate, the opposing substrate and the sealing member; and
a frame-shaped light shielding film which is formed on the opposing substrate and which defines a display area, wherein
the sealing member has a pair of side portions which are generally perpendicular to the scanning signal lines,
the leading lines are formed along respective side portions of the sealing member, and at least partial lines of the leading lines are formed in a portion overlapping with a side portion of the sealing member, and
a semiconductor integrated circuit connected to the data signal lines and the leading lines is mounted on one side potion of the active substrate.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.